


Sun is Shining Up Ahead

by Fox (Spacefoxen), inkay



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roadtrip, creative interpretation of a prompt, drunk on life, it's just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkay/pseuds/inkay
Summary: They’re driving down the interstate -- perhaps a bit too fast, but there isn’t another soul for miles -- and the world stretches out before them. The seemingly endless road meets with the clear blue sky, cutting earth below into two expanses of green trees to either side. The road is hazy with heat but a crisp breeze buffets the side of the car, rocking it slightly from side to side on occasion. The brilliantly white clouds above race and skip through the sky, never holding the same shape for very long. The radio is turned way up to be heard over the wind whipping through the open windows and the moment feels endless.Scott doesn’t think there could be a more perfect day.Or, the one where Clint and Scott are on a road trip and Scott says some things but it all works out in the end.





	Sun is Shining Up Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> 6th bingo fill! AND I CAN DECLARE BINGO NOW. Whoop!
> 
> Prompt was drunk/intoxicated. I used creative license and took a different interpretation of the prompt. 
> 
> I've listed Inkay as a co-author here because without his help, I wouldn't have the last third of this lmao. I was seriously stuck and he took one read and went 'oh shit yeah what about this?' and proceeded to help my out of the hole I had dug for myself. I'm learning the hard way that fluff is not my wheelhouse but i'm determined to get better at it xD
> 
> Title and song lyric from Mika's 'Step With Me' <3

They’re driving down the interstate -- perhaps a bit too fast, but there isn’t another soul for miles -- and the world stretches out before them. The seemingly endless road meets with the clear blue sky, cutting the earth below into two expanses of green trees to either side. The road is hazy with heat but a crisp breeze buffets the side of the car, occasionally rocking it slightly from side to side. The brilliantly white clouds above race and skip through the sky, never holding the same shape for very long. The radio is turned way up to be heard over the wind whipping through the open windows and the moment feels endless.

Scott doesn’t think there could be a more perfect day.

He looks to the man next to him in the driver’s seat and he can’t help but smile.

Clint is singing along to the music at the top of his lungs; his left arm is hanging out of the window and his hand is wind surfing, skipping along in the air currents. His sunglasses are dark and the sun is glinting off them, casting a purple reflection onto the car ceiling.

“ _Step 1, come a little closer, Step 2, rest upon my shoulder,”_ Clint sings, totally off key and unashamed. He’s tapping and beating his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, his face a riot of expressions. Clint is drunk off life in that moment and Scott is pretty sure he's never seen anyone so happy and beautiful before; it's a damn good thing he isn't driving because he's totally distracted by the man next to him and he thinks he might be a little bit in love.

His face warms at the thought and he can feel his heart rate picking up speed and, oh, wow, he hasn’t felt like this since college and Maggie.

Scott’s expression must have shifted because Clint stops singing and slides his glasses up onto the top of his head before turning down the music until it is nothing more than a soft murmur. His head is turned slightly in Scott’s direction, his eyes darting back and forth between his face and the stretch of road. “Whatchu looking at?” he asks loudly over the wind. “Jealous of my good looks?” He waggles his eyebrows, his mouth twitching up into a mischievous smirk as he runs a hand through his tousled blond hair.

Scott chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Nah,” he responds before looking back out the front window. Inside, his stomach is doing flips. He wants to shrink down and hide among his ants because they are so much easier to deal with. Instead, he looks back over at Clint and decides, fuck it, before throwing caution into the wind. “Just admiring the view, actually.”

Clint’s eyes go a bit wide and spots of pink appear high on both cheek bones. He quickly schools his expression, however, and his trademark smirk returns.

“Who could blame you? With guns likes these?” He flexes one arm as he turns his head back to face the road.

“Yeah,” Scott breaths, his heart still racing. “You’re attractive, alright.” He can feel his face flush bright red and he sits very still in his seat.

Clint turns to look at him again, eyes wide again but expression serious.

Scott keeps looking at him, wanting to disappear into the seat, but he’s also feeling light and exuberant and full of adrenaline. That is, at least, until Clint speaks again.

“You’re not doing this to mess with me, are you?” he asks intently. It’s a good thing they’re the only ones on the highway for miles and miles because he’s not looking away from Scott now.

Scott swallows. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound_ , he supposes. He opens his mouth and words just kind of tumble out. “No. I’m serious. I think I might be in love with you, or at least, falling in love with you, actually. Probably have been for a while, really. And good god, can we please forget I ever said anything? I’d like to shrink down and go hide with some ants right now or something.” He snaps his mouth shut with a click and pointedly looks out the open window. His hands are damp with sweat and his heart is beating so fast he’s beginning to feel light headed.

He can feel Clint’s gaze on him, but he refuses to look away from the trees racing passed. His face continues to heat up and if his ears get any hotter they might just burn right off.

 _Today was a mistake. This was all a mistake. This is why I don’t do anything, ever, I should have kept my mouth shut._ He resists the impulse to close his eyes.

“Uh….sooooo….wanna date?”

Scott blinks, then whips his head around to look at Clint, who is once again staring out the front window.

“Um. Sure! That’s, yeah that’d be great!”

There’s dead silence in the car aside from the soft murmur of the music. Scott chances a quick glance at Clint, who is in turn glancing over at him.

They both burst into laughter because the whole situation is utterly ridiculous.

“Wow,” Scott breathes through his chuckles, “Wow, we are a pair of idiots.”

Clint’s still laughing, too, and he flips over the hand that was resting on the center console, smiling brightly at Scott.

Scott grins back and reaches over to turn up the volume to the music before linking his fingers with Clint’s. Clint gives his hand a soft squeeze and resumes singing off key at the top of his lungs.

Scott sits back in his seat, a smile still on his face, and starts to hum along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please come find me on tumblr at Spacefoxen and Foxprints art and scream with me about these two disasters!


End file.
